Addicted
by AnnDee
Summary: Sometimes sin can be sweet...and you have to give in. 2nd in my Seven Sins Series.


"Addicted"

By: AnndeeGranger

Summary: For the Hogwarts in Harmony Seven Challenge. Sometimes sin can be sweet.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this, nor do I intend to. I do not own Harry Potter and all things related to it. I do, however, own my imagination.

One dictionary defines gluttony as greedy or excessive indulgence, and the Catholics have decided it is a deadly sin. I think it's an addiction, and I have one – one I refuse to detox from.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

You have the power to hurt me and to heal me. You have the power to ignite my body with passion so intense; I think I might die from it.

I cannot get enough of you and I should feel ashamed for wanting you to myself so often, but I don't, I won't, and I can't.

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

My life has seen darkness and despair. There was a time when everyone I cared for was falling all around me. The world was black and you were its light, and mine.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
_

I shouldn't keep you to myself so much, but I need you so greatly, want you so badly.

The feel of you moving inside me is a high so powerful I'm afraid of the withdrawal. I need to feel you fill me.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
_

"Don't stop…please…Harry…dear Merlin." I whisper to you as your body travels over mine, sometimes under mine, always inside mine.

You steal my breath with your kisses, your lips capturing mine, stealing my moans and sighs of ecstasy.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts  
In my dreams_

You say my name with a certain timbre in your voice and I'm instantly damp and full of desire.

I think of you and the way touch me, both emotionally and physically. I imagine your hands on my body, caressing me, teasing me, moving over my skin and between my legs and my body wracks in spasms.

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

When you look at me, with your emerald eyes full of desire, I am no longer me; at least, I am no longer the me the rest of the world sees. I am only like this when I am with you, the person that will beg and command in the same breath, the me that screams your name over and over again with exquisite pleasure. I am the me that is like a junkie in need of her next fix, which is you.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
_  
Gluttony is a sin and I should probably give you up. I should stop my obsessive indulgence in you. I should endure the withdrawal, and always be the person the outside world sees: Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Age.

I should, I should, I should…but I can't.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
_

"Fuck me, Harry, fuck me." I whisper in your ear as you do just that and drive wildly into me. When I'm alone, I think of you and do things with my fingers, wishing they were yours. I bring myself to release thinking of you. However, it is never enough, it never feels as good as when you bring me to the brink with your fingers- or mouth – and then take me over the edge.

_You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

No one but you knows the me whose eyes go black with desire when you moan, "Hermione," deep in your throat. No one but you knows the me that shivers with passion when your eyes do the same.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

I go to you, promising myself that this will be the last time, I allow myself greedily treat myself to you, that this will be the last time I come to you and rip your clothes from your body, and devour your skin with my lips and tongue. This will be the last time I taste you, my lips closing over soft skin covering hard steel, the last time I entice the groans from your lips that bring prickles of anticipation to my skin.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

This will be the last time you slide your hands up my thighs and slip under my knickers, making me moan in painful pleasure, the last time you pull the dress over my head and slide my knickers down. This will be the last time your hands caress the aroused peaks of my breasts and down the slope of my stomach back to that juncture you were teasing before, but are now enjoyably torturing, the last time you lure the sigh of your name with your lips on my skin. The last time I open myself in a silent command that you follow by slowly sliding yourself into the core of my desire. The last time you leisurely start to move, pulling sounds of pleasure from my lips and the last time I hear them on your own. The last time we move together in an unhurried, burning crescendo, that shatters us into a thousand tiny pieces of pleasure that wrenches cries of satisfaction and completion from both of us. The last time we will lay entwined, breathing erratic as we come down from this fix. The last time I'll watch your eyes change from the darkest forest green back to their every day color of emerald that always catches my breath.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

The same dictionary defines addiction as devotion or surrendering of oneself to something habitually or obsessively. Well I'm addicted, to you Harry, and though I say this will be the last time I know it won't be.

I can't give you up. I won't stop my obsessive indulgence in you because I know I can't endure the withdrawal. I need to be the me only you get to see: Hermione Granger, Gluttonous Tart.

A/N: Lyrics by Kelly Clarkson

A/N2: Lots of love and thanks to my beta ladies: LadyStarLight/LadyBluestar and Joanie


End file.
